1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety shoe, more particularly to a safety shoe having a welt unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional safety shoe comprises a sole unit 1, an insole 2, an upper body 3, a lining 4, a steel toe cap 5, and a welt unit 6. The upper body 3 is connected fixedly to the sole unit 1 and has a vamp portion 301. The lining 4 is disposed in the upper body 3. The steel toe cap 5 is disposed between the vamp portion 301 of the upper body 3 and the lining 4, and has a surrounding wall 501 and a flange 502 extending inwardly from a bottom edge of the surrounding wall 501. The welt unit 6 is mounted on the sole unit 1 and surrounds the upper body 3.
Generally, e.g. U.S. Men's shoe size 9, an average thickness of each of the surrounding wall 501 and the flange 502 of the steel toe cap 5 is 2 mm, such that the vamp portion 301 of the upper body 3 has a relatively large thickness. However, since a height of the welt unit 6 is generally 2 mm, only a relatively small portion of the vamp portion 301 can be covered by the welt unit 6, thereby affecting adversely the visual aesthetic quality of the conventional safety shoe. As a result, users would not like to wear the conventional safety shoes as casual shoes.